Bones Everlasting
by Bellery
Summary: What happens when there's a new face in the Jeffersonian and the team goes camping, now imagine they find the fountain of youth, and suppose she already knew about it. Now all you need is shape shifting, magic, and hormones to get the story of a lifetime!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note/warning: Hello, this is my second fanfic so I don't know much. However I do know one thing about a story, sometimes they leap off the screen and talk to us. So as an early warning if a character starts talking to you just ignore them and they'll eventually leave you alone. If you don't they might reek havoc on your life. Read on and beware you have been warned.**

**Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

We open up on a dark, rainy street; a fan fiction character is pacing up and down it talking to herself.

"I should have seen this coming I honestly should've. I mean in my life it definitely was happening, so now for the million dollar question… Was it my fault? I should ask some one. There's a nice enough candidate." Suddenly she turns around and starts yelling at some one.

"Hey, hey you!"

"Yes you, the one reading something. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hey, don't look at me like I'm crazy. Just please tell me if I did something wrong."

"Wait, why are you walking away? I was talking to you. Now give me an answer, but first why are you leaving? Don't you know it's rude to ignore people? And stop looking at me like I'm crazy for making conversation."

"What?! Excuse me! I'm just a fictional character created by an amateur author! Forget it your crazy." Fanfic character starts to walk away then stops and asks "Can I tell you what happened?" She waits for a response.

Suddenly she smiles and yells" I take that as a yes!"

"Alright it all started when I started working at the Jeffersonian. My name is Lucy Gale and I am a history and weapons expert. I was hired to help identify the weaponry used and to find out the historical ties in murder.

I remember that day so well, except it hasn't happened yet so I can't really tell you the story now can I? Thanks for listening! Talk to you later."

The character walks off and our story begins.


	2. Work Beggins

**Yellow everyone, listen I have a challenge for you. The first person to guess what the song is that is underlined gets a spoiler. Also I won't update until some one tells me where they should go camping at. Got it! Good!**

"Female, age 25-28, definitely has had 7 children, cause of death Zack?"

"It appears to be strangulation, Dr. Brennan."

"And the evidence for this is?"

"The hyoid is broken and the trachea is cracked" Dr. Brennan's assistant the (not quite) Dr. Zack Addy answered.

"Good job Zack" Dr. Temperance Brennan complimented. She was about to ask what else had happened to the 16th century body they were examining when Dr. Camille "Cam" Sorayan called a lab meeting.

"Okay everybody I have an announcement to make" she yelled. "This is Lucy Gale. She is going to be working with us." Suddenly a young woman approximately 24-25 stepped out from behind Cam and smiled.

"For how long" Dr. Jack Hodgins asked "and who does she work for? FBI, NCIS, Secret Service, CSI who sent her to uncover are secrets?"

"Dr. Hodgins, she wasn't sent by anybody. She's actually been hired to work here. Now I expect you to show her the ropes and make sure she knows the procedures. And also be nice to her." That being said Cam walked off to do Camy stuff and left the women behind to meet the team.

After a few minutes she spoke "Well this is a bit awkward. I'm Lucy Gale it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Dr. Hodgins."

"Zack Addy."

"Angela Montenegro."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Dr. Hodgins, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, Miss. Monte…"

"It's Angela."

"Angela and Mr. Addy" she finished.

"Oh, he's just Zack" Angela corrected.

"Zack" Lucy tested the name. She found she liked its flow. "Well anyway it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Lucy. Now why don't you come with me and tell me about yourself while we find you a lab jacket." Angela quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her down a hallway.

"Ur, um, actually it's, Uhh, Okay, fine" she stuttered as Angela started to chit chat. They were soon out of site.

There is a word in every language. A word that you should know. A word that means 

"Okay Zack, you can put facial markers on the skull for Angela" Dr. Brennan told her assistant after she was done typing something up. "But first let Miss Gale take a look at it and see if she knows the weapon."

"Alright Dr. Brennan" Zack groaned. He had been avoiding the Gale girl in question all week. According to Angela she was really quite and when she did talk it was about boring stuff, which in Angela speech wasn't gossip. Hodgins who had talked to her had said she didn't sound like a person. He said she spoke like a robot. Everyone else who had interacted with her had said she was dull and not very smart. So he had kept away from her, that is until now.

"_Great, now I have to talk to another person with very limited brain power who will most likely mock me in a hurtful way. Or at least that's what Sweets said"_ Zack thought as he headed to the small corner that was used as Lucy Gales station.

you're friendly. A word used high and low. Though the way to say it varies most every

"Hmm." A noise jolted Lucy out of her internet inspired trance and she looked up. Staring down at her was Mr. Zack Addy "the high and mighty". All week he had been avoiding her like the plague. She supposed it was because she wasn't as good as him. Or at least in his mind. She then noticed he had been standing there for almost a minute with an expectant look on his face.

"May I help you?"

"Dr. Brennen would like you to find out the murder weapon."

"Okay." She then snapped on some gloves and headed to the table in the center. She took one quick look, closed her eyes, and said "Two lead pipes through the sternum, head chopped off with a new ax, and a bruised eye caused by iron fists. Quite the way to die."

"You can't tell that from what's left" Zack exclaimed. "It isn't logical."

"Find the murderer and we shall see who is right." Lucy suddenly turned around and went back to her station.

Soon after that Booth could be heard coming up the stairs. "Guess what, Bones! The murderer just confessed. He told me the whole story, how he punched him with iron fists on, how he shoved some lead pipes through him, and how he bought an ax to cut the head off with. The case is now closed."

Zack couldn't believe it. Lucy Gale had been right about everything. His head was reeling, how was it possible. Nothing made sense to him about her. Well nothing except there was a lot more to her then met the eye.


End file.
